To meet the needs of new building codes, the use of reinforced masonry veneers is becoming more common. These known systems can reinforce walls against seismic conditions and high wind loads by restricting relative movement perpendicular to the plane of the two leafs of masonry constituting the wall. Most systems currently available are based on ladder-and-truss reinforcement, with some using metal or plastic connectors attached to “loop” ties fixed to the back-up wall. In these systems a wire is fastened into the connector and laid along the bed joint as the wall is built. The systems can be difficult to install and end-play of the connectors hard to reduce to suitable limits.
There is a need for a simpler system which is easier to install in new buildings and cheaper to manufacture.
After a seismic event, masonry may become damaged and need to be repaired or may need to be upgraded to meet current needs. Various methods have been offered to meet these needs using ladder-and-truss reinforcement, but these are generally disruptive, requiring the masonry to be partially dismantled to permit installation, and they make it difficult to ensure that the veneer is re-instated satisfactorily and that the final appearance is to an acceptable standard.
There is therefore also a need for a simpler system which is easier to install in an existing building as a repair or an upgrade which is less disruptive than previous methods and which improves the standard of the final appearance.